


All's fair in love and war (except soulmates)

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: In un mondo in cui la tua anima gemella può renderti invincibile, Caspian scende in campo pronto a morire, se necessario, ma la battaglia, come la sua vita, prende una piega inaspettata.





	All's fair in love and war (except soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento. (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)

Caspian osserva i suoi uomini salutare i loro compagni e le loro compagne prima della battaglia. E' una scena tenera fatta di abbracci, di baci e di raccomandazioni, di lacrime e di sorrisi tirati, di promesse. Quando tornerai, quando sarà finita, quando ci rivedremo. Sempre quando, mai se. Alcuni di loro non torneranno, è una legge inevitabile della guerra, ma tutti si comportano come se non fosse così perché la scaramanzia è più forte di qualunque altra cosa.

_Che la tua anima gemella ti trovi sul campo di battaglia_ è un augurio ricorrente fatto dai genitori ai figli, dagli amici più cari ma, a volte, perfino dalle mogli e dai mariti perché sarebbe certo meno doloroso rinunciare ad una persona per un'altra piuttosto che per la morte. A volte Caspian guarda questi uomini e queste donne che salutano i loro compagni, tenendogli il volto fra le mani, con le lacrime agli occhi, sapendo che la protezione più grande che possono dargli è sperare che trovino un amore più grande e più forte di quello che già hanno, e pensa che questa sia la dimostrazione del fatto che un amore puro e disinteressato non è necessariamente quello di un anima gemella.

Caspian non ha mai trovato la sua. Scende ogni giorno sul campo di battaglia senza aver incontrato quell'unica persona al mondo che possa renderlo immune ad ogni colpo, impossibile da uccidere, in una parola: immortale. D'altronde, se fosse così facile incrociare la propria anima gemella – una persona sola tra milioni di altre – gli eserciti sarebbero composti soltanto da loro. Interi battaglioni di amanti uniti dal destino, impossibili da ferire, inarrestabili. E invece, in tutta la sua carriera, Caspian ha incontrato un solo esercito che si fregiasse di un soldato benedetto da un tale incontro fortuito.

Li attende una battaglia decisiva per le sorti della guerra. L'ultimo scontro tra gli Hagraven e i Grendel per lo stretto di Vissai, ormai l'unica via d'accesso ai territori fertili del sud. Gli angeli di terra – così nelle colonie vengono chiamati gli Hagraven, per le vistose piume sui loro elmi e le enormi ali che fanno parte delle armature dei loro generali – hanno conquistato un terreno dopo l'altro negli ultimi mesi e questa è l'ultima linea di difesa dei Grendel. Vittoria o morte, stavolta ancora più del solito. 

“Siamo pronti, generale,” lo informa il capitano. Caspian gli fa un cenno con la testa e lo segue.

*

Il campo di battaglia non è favorevole ai Grendel – troppo esposto ai raggi del sole e privo di vegetazione per un esercito di creature notturne abituate a sfruttare tutto ciò che li circonda, ad artigliare i tronchi degli alberi per avanzare più velocemente – ma si difendono bene. Lasciano che il nemico avanzi, immobili e silenziosi come le ombre che sono, una chiazza scura sulla terra gialla del deserto, e attaccano non appena le frecce possono raggiungerlo. Centinaia, migliaia di frecce scagliate all'unisono, infallibili e letali. A dispetto del nomignolo che è stato dato loro, gli Hagraven non volano. La loro forza sono gli spazi aperti, dove possono discendere come una valanga sul nemico, in sella a possenti destrieri dagli zoccoli grandi come la testa di un uomo. Ma quando non è permesso loro avvicinarsi, quando la loro carica è dimezzata in corsa da una pioggia di frecce, non c'è molto altro che possono fare. Le loro spade a due mani sono inutili.

Caspian ha visto molti elmi pennuti rotolare a terra, la testa dei loro proprietari persa chissà dove sotto gli zoccoli dei cavalli dei loro compagni, ma il suo obbiettivo è un altro. Ha lasciato ai suoi uomini il compito di decimare l'esercito degli Hagraven, indebolendone le fila, costringendo i suoi capitani a consumare ogni riserva mentre lui si occuperà del generale Vali, la cui figura svetta ora bianca e luminosa al centro dello schieramento. Ha un fisico nervoso, come tutti quelli della sua specie, e i capelli bianchi intrecciati di minuscole perline nere. Sull'armatura semi-integrale che lo ricopre, sono montate le due paia di ali bianche che identificano il suo grado. Le piume – le stesse che ornano il suo elmo in una lunga cascata lungo la sua schiena – deve averle recuperate lui stesso, cacciando e uccidendo tutti gli uccelli-nebbia che sono serviti a costruirle, come vuole la tradizione del suo popolo. Caspian non lo conosce, il suo viso affilato e i suoi occhi freddi sono quelli di uno straniero, ma ha ucciso molti altri generali prima di lui e Vali non farà eccezione. Uccidere il generale al comando costringe il nemico in ginocchio, questo vale per ogni battaglia.

Si fa strada fra la massa solida dei cavalli Hagraven, circondato da un piccolo gruppo dei suoi uomini più fidati. Si muovono veloci, sfruttando i fianchi delle bestie, fendendo alla cieca. Vede soldati cadere – a volte suoi, a volte nemici, ma non ha tempo di controllare. Tiene gli occhi fissi su Vali che lo ha visto arrivare e ora lo attende, le due lunghe spade incrociate davanti al petto. A qualche decina di metri da lui Caspian spicca un balzo, afferra l'enorme arco alle sue spalle e scocca una freccia verso di lui.

Tutto avviene troppo velocemente per reagire. Vali sgrana gli occhi chiarissimi e solleva le braccia, ma la freccia di un Grendel non manca mai il bersaglio. Caspian vede l'elmo di Vali volare via. La lunga coda piumata disegna un arco perfetto nell'aria quando Vali, per l'impatto del colpo, lancia la testa all'indietro. La freccia, però, non penetra come dovrebbe; la punta nera e lucida impatta contro il collo scoperto di Vali, ma non sparge neanche una goccia di sangue, passandogli letteralmente attraverso come fosse invisibile.

O impossibile da uccidere.

Si guardano e Caspian legge la sorpresa negli occhi di Vali. Era convinto di morire quanto lui era convinto di ucciderlo, non c'era in lui la consapevolezza di qualcuno nel mondo la cui presenza lo avrebbe protetto per sempre da qualsiasi cosa. Almeno finora.

“No,” Caspian espira, sconvolto. E, nello stesso istante, vede le labbra di Vali pronunciare le parole _Non è possibile_.

L'elmo di Vali ricade finalmente a terra in una pioggia di piume bianche e argentate, ma loro non si muovono, consapevoli di avere improvvisamente un immenso problema.


End file.
